Psycho?
by NoxChu
Summary: You Just Know Who Am I. Bagaimana jika kita melihat masalalu yang suram? Seperti, kau melihat ibumu sendiri membunuh dirinya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? BTS Fanfiction VKook MinYoon Namjin
1. When you know who am I

**Psycho**

BTS FANFICTION

MinYoon VKook NamJin

Happy Reading~

-NoxChu

.

.

* * *

 ** _Bangbangtan Senior High School 13.00 Kst._**

"Taehyung oppa, kau mau main denganku sore ini?" Seorang yeoja mengerlingkan matanya kepada taehyung, dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung di dadanya.

"Aku sibuk, lain kali saja" Taehyung menarik tangannya, kemudian pergi dari hadapan yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu hanya menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang sedih, membiarkan Taehyung pergi dari hadapannya dengan kasar. Namun saat hendak menaiki tangga, Taehyung menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, Dengan seseorang itu di atasnya.

"Ah! Oppa maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu" Yeoja itu menggusalkan buah dadanya yang montok ke dada Taehyung sambil mencoba terbangun. "Aduh"

"Tidak-tidak salahku" Taehyung mendorong bahu yeoja itu karna risih, dan ia berdiri dengan segera. "Gwenchana?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Nde oppa, gwenchana" Yeoja itu tersenyum meraih tangan Taehyung dan berdiri, merapihkan seragamnya yang sedikit tertekuk. "Oppa?"

"Hm?" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau ada waktu luang hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan oppa" Tanya yeoja itu, sambil mengancingkan kerahnya yang sempat terbuka.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dingin, kemudian pergi menaiki tangga dengan santai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yo Taehyung!" Taehyung menoleh, oh itu ternyata Jimin, sahabatnya. "Kau melihat Yoongi hyung?, ia kabur dari kelas tadi" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Jimin menghela nafas.

"Dia kabur saat aku mendekat dan mencium pipinya!" Jimin mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya melongo mendengarnya. Apa dia gila? Bagaimana jika ada siswa yang mendengar? Dasar.

"Kau ini, bodoh boleh, asal ditahan Jim" Jimin mendengus tidak suka, "Aku tadi melihatnya, ia berlari ke kamar mandi lantai satu, wajahnya sangat memerah. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf padanya" Taehyung berjalan kembali melewati jimin yang sedang memamerkan cengiran mesum nya.

"Oh ya V!" Jimin berseru.

"Hei! Jangan gunakan nama itu disini!" Taehyung melotot ke arah Jimin.

"Hehe mian, kebiasaan. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam, Yoongi hyung kata ingin menjenguk dia" Taehyung mengangguk "Ja, terimakasih sob" Jimin melambaikan tangannya kepada Taehyung, dan taehyung hanya melihatnya pergi lari tergesa-gesa.

Kim Taehyung, termasuk salah siswa populer dan ber prestasi di sekolahnya. Ia sangat dingin dengan siswa lain yang mencoba mendekatinya, kabarnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang satu sekolah dengannya. Sontak para siswi maupun siswa di sana memburu seseorang yang diyakini sebagai kekasih Taehyung.

Namun nihil, Taehyung hanya memiliki empat teman yang sama-sama sulit di ajak ber sosialisasi nan populer itu. Yang pertama adalah sahabatnya Park Jimin, namja kaya raya yang penuh dengan senyuman. Ia tidak dingin seperti Taehyung, hanya saja ia sedikit kejam dengan murid lain. Yang ke dua adalah Jeon Jungkook, ia adalah namja manis dengan gigi kelinci, namja pintar dan ramah kepada semua orang. Yang ke tiga adalah Kim Namjoon, Namja dingin dengan otak ter sexy atau bisa dibilang jenius, ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tegap dan sangat memperhatikan style nya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Jung Hoseok, namja yang namanya sudah di kenal dalam dunia dance dan tari, ia adalah yang ter berisik di golongan anak populer sekolah.

Taehyung berjalan melintasi lorong untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan layaknya manusia biasa. Namun banyak pasang mata yang tidak bisa berkedip karena melihat ke tampanan yang di atas rata-rata itu.

"Taehyung oppaaaa!" Yang di panggilpun menoleh.

' _Grep_ ' Lengan taehyung di peluk oleh yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi, membuat riuh yang melihatnya. Mengira jika dia adalah kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Lepaskan aku" Taehyung mencoba melepaskan lengannya.

"Tidak!" Gadis itu malah menggusalkan pipi tirus nya di lengan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Dengan gadis yang menempeli nya. Mengacuhkan pandangan dari para murid yang ter kagum-kagum.

Sesampainya di kelas, yeoja itu melepas pelukan di lengan Taehyung dan tersenyum. "Oppa, tatap aku" ia menarik pipi Taehyung agar mengarah padanya. Kemudian...

 _'Chu~'_ Ia mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas.

"Waaaaa! Ada apa ini kyaaaaa!" Seluruh kelas bersorak.

"Apakah kau kekasih Taehyung?!" "Hei! Kau curang!" "Kyaaa aku akan mulai menjadi shipper kalian sekarang! blablabla dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sudahlah! Lagian, aku tak peduli" Jawab Taehyung ketus yang menyebabkan seluruh kelas menjadi hening.

"Kau menolak ku oppa?" Yeoja yang mengecup Taehyung tadi, menunjukan wajah marah yang bersungut-sungut. "Aku ini adalah yeoja ter populer disini! Sama hal nya denganmu, aku kaya raya dan bisa membelikan semua yang kau mau! Ku mohon oppa..." Yeoja itu memeluk perut Taehyung dan menggusalkan kepalanya di perut itu.

Taehyung sedikit kasihan dengannya "Hei, dengarkan aku" Taehyung mengelus rambut coklat panjang dan mengkilat milik yeoja yang ada di bawahnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersama orang lain lagi, aku tahu kau populer, kaya, dan cantik." Yeoja itu mendongak, dan melihat senyuman menawan Taehyung "Tapi aku sudah mempunyai sosok yang ku cintai disini, dan aku sangat menyayanginya." Yeoja itu melepas pelukan nya. Seluruh kelas terdiam.

"Hm" Yeoja itu membenarkan tataan rambutnya "Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

Taehyung tersenyum "Kau akan tahu nanti" Kemudian berjalan masuk, dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di belakang. Mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di laci, dan sesekali melihat ke luar jendela. Yeoja yang tadi memeluk Taehyung hanya tersenyum, dan pergi dari sana. Berharap kelak, ia akan menemukan namja yang pengertian seperti Taehyung.

 ** _Bangbangtan Senior High School 20.15 Kst_.**

"Sial aku terlambat pulang" Taehyung berlari ke kelasnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian berlari menuju tempat parkir yang berada di basement sekolah dengan cepat. Menaiki motornya, dan mengebut untuk pulang ke rumah.

Di perjalanannya pulang, ia hanya berggumam tak jelas dan mengutuk si guru menyebalkan yang memanggilnya hanya untuk menghitung data. Apa-apaan, lebih baik ia di rumah dan bermanja-manjaan dengan kekasih tercinta nya.

Ia menancap gas dengan keras, menyebapkan bunyi yang keras dari motor besar yang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

' _Chiiit_ ' Bunyi ban yang tergesek dengan aspal, menyebabkan segaris bekas di sana.

"Dasar katak sialan! Aku kaget kau tahu?!" Taehyung memaki katak yang tepat berada di depan ban nya. Katak itu tidak minggir maupun bergerak, ia hanya duduk di aspal sambil mengunyah seekor serangga bersayap. "Hei kataaaak menyingkirlaaah!" Taehyung membunyikan klakson motornya untuk si katak.

"Aaaaah masa bodo!" Taehyung menancapkan gas nya berharap jika katak yang tadi ia umpati terlindas ban motornya. Namun suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak terdengar. Ia menengok ke belakang, dan ternyata si katak sudah berada di pinggir trotoar. Taehyung hanya memasang wajah datar, menutup kaca helmnya, dan memacu gasnya kembali.

Setibanya di rumah, ia langsung me markirkan motornya di halaman, mengunci pagar dan motornya. Membawa helm nya untuk ia bawa masuk.

' _Jegrek_ ' Ia mendesah pelan, dan meletakkan helm nya di kursi, ia melepas sepatu putihnya dan melemparnya ke rak sepatu dengan asal. "Jungkookie, aku pulang. Maaf atas ketelambatan nya..." Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan tas serta kuncinya di atas meja. Namun tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Jungkookie?!" Taehyung sedikit berteriak. Kesal karena tidak menemukan malaikat kesayangannya.

"Aku di atas hyung!" Akhirnya, suara samar dari sang malaikat terdengar. Dengan malas-malasan ia menaiki tangga untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook, dan tidur di kamarnya.

Saat ia mencapai anak tangga teratas dan terakhir, matanya melotot kaget. Ia menginjak cairan, dan membasahi kaos kakinya.

"Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung menarik Jungkook yang sedang membawa pisau buahnya. Taehyung melihat tali dan sesuatu yang ter gelantung di sana.

"Eh! Hyungie kau pulaaaang" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu sayang?, kau bahkan salah dengan cara memegang nya" Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook dalam.

"Hyung lihat! Mereka membuatku kesal!" Jungkook menuding arah di depannya. "Aku tidak suka Hyung ku di sentuh!" Taehyung menatap arah yang Jungkook tunjuk kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku akan melihat pertunjukan mu sayang, aku ganti baju dulu" Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook, kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Taehyung memasuki kamar mereka berdua untuk berganti baju, ia menyeret kursi yang ada di depan TV, dan meletakkannya di sebelah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan tali tersebut. Memandangi tubuh yang tidak berdaya di depannya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Jungkookie" Taehyung bersandar di sandaran kursi tersebut, Jimin dan Yoongi hyung akan datang kemari, Yoongi hyung akan menghukum mu jika tidak menghasilkan karya yang bagus" Jungkook melotot tak percaya.

"Aaaaa hyung! kenapa kau tidak bilang jika hyung ku datang kesini?!" Jungkook merengek, ia menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"Kkkk tenang saja, karya mu sudah cukup memuaskan" Taehyung berdiri. Ia mengitari tubuh yang tergelantung itu. Membuka penutup yang Jungkook sumpa lkan kepada mereka.

"O-oppa, To-tolong - kami..." Oh ternyata yang ia dengar adalah suara yang tidak asing lagi.

Jungkook mendekat, sepertinya salah satu korbannya sudah terbangun.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis nunn?" Jungkook menyeka air mata dari yeoja tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, matamu indah juga ya"

* * *

 **TBC**

ㅡ

You Just Know Who am i.

ㅡ

"Will You be My Partner?"

ㅡ

Lanjut tidak?

 **NoxChu~**


	2. When My Hyung Come

**Hei, kenapa kau menangis nunn?" Jungkook menyeka airmata dari yeoja tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, matamu indah juga ya"**

.

.

.

When My Hyung Come

.

Pshyco Pt.2

.

-NoxChu

.

.

Happy reading~

.

Yeoja itu menggeleng dengan kuat sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menangis karena rasa takut dan sakit sekaligus pegal di bagian pergelangan dan kakinya, karena tangannya di ikat ke atas, dan ia hanya bisa berjinjit. Jungkook hanya terkekeh lucu, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hei bunny, lihat ke dua temanmu yang lain sepertinya sudah bangun" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia melihat terjapan mata, dan mendengar lenguhan samar. Jungkook menoleh, dan ia hanya menggidikkan bahunya. "Hah, aku bosan" Taehyung berjalan kembali ke kursi nya, menarik kursi tersebut hingga ke tengah. Menyebabkan ia bisa melihat seluruh yeoja yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut. Ia bersender sambil menunjukkan seringaian yang menakutkan, menyebabkan ke tiga yeoja itu menunduk takut. Kemudian Jungkook berdiri di sebelah Taehyung, menghadap ke tiga yeoja yang sudah tak beradaya itu.

.

.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Kenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook, anak kelas IX-A, aku adalah adik kelas, sekaligus kekasih Kim Taehyung yang kalian buru tersebut" Ke tiga Yeoja itu melotot tak percaya.

"Apa?! Menjijikan!" Umpat Yeoja yang berada di paling kanan "Kalian?! Menjijikan!" Yeoja itu memberontak. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Hmm... mungkin kalian berfikir seperti itu, tapi aku yakin, itu hanya sebuah ke irian belaka. Apa aku benar?" Yeoja itu hanya menunduk marah. "Tidak apa nunn, apakah rasa bibir kekasihku ini menyenangkan? Kkk tentu saja, kenyal dan menggoda." Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan meraba bibir tebalnya yang sexy. Taehyung gemas, kemudian menjilat jari Jungkook yang sedang bermain di atas bibirnya. "Lihat, kau ingin bukan?" Jungkook terkekeh, kemudian mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. "Aku bisa menikmatinya kapan saja."

Jungkook mengambil sebuah cutter yang berada di saku celananya, membuka tutup dan menjilatnya. "Hm, dingin dan nikmat." Ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah Yeoja yang berada di pojok kanan, memegang kerah baju dari yeoja tersebut dan...

.

.

.

 _'Brek!'_ Ia menyobek baju tersebut "Aaaaarrrgggh!" Yeoja itu meronta dan menangis, terlihat jelas garis panjang yang dalam berwarna merah di dada sampai pusarnya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan membuka baju itu dengan cutter, sampai yeoja tersebut _nakked_. Jungkook hanya menyisakan rok nya yang hampir terbelah di bagian atasnya.

"Jungkookie, hiks lepaskan aku kumohon hiks. Aku minta maaf padamu, aku tidak akan mendekati Taehyung oppa lagi" Yeoja yang berada di tengah menunduk seraya menangis. Tangan yang terikat sudah menunjukan tanda tanda kemerahan dan sedikit darah. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menuju yeoja tersebut, kemudian berjalan mendekati yeoja yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin bermain nunn, aku belum pernah bermain dengan kakak kelas sebelumnya." Jungkook mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Yeoja itu hanya menangis tersendu sendu, ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidak akan mendekati Kim Taehyung pangeran impiannya. "Tapi nunn, aku akan membebaskan mu setelah permainannya selesai" Jungkook tersenyum riang.

"Oiya, Kookie-ah" Taehyung memanggil jungkook, "Aku tidak suka dadanya, itu membuatku risih karena terlalu besar" Taehyung memasang wajah jijik nya. Dan Jungkook menyeringai.

"Hm, benar juga. Ia berani menggusalkan dadanya padamu, itu lebih menjijikan!"

 _'Jleb!_ ' "ARRRRGGHHHH! Lepaskan!" Jungkook menancapkan cutter nya pada dada yeoja tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum _'Sreeet'_ "Akkhhhh! Hiks lepaskan kumoHOOOOONNNH!" Jungkook menurunkan cutter tersebut hingga mendekati tulang rusuk, membelah dadanya menjadi dua. "Aaaaaaaaarrgggh!" Jungkook mengambil cutter tersebut. Warna merah terang terlihat dari baju seragam nya yang berwarna putih, darah itu mengalir sampai membuat hampir seluruh pakaian itu memerah. "Hiks hiks, lepaskan kami! Sialan! Dasar kau bajingan Jungkook!" Yeoja itu memberontak, memajukan badannya dan mencoba menggigit Jungkook. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata, badan sudah berlumur darah, dan mata yang memerah karena menangis. Namun Jungkook hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar, sambil membawa cutter yang sudah berlumuran darah di depan wajahnya.

"Ah kotor" Jawabnya santai sambil mengelap cutter tersebut.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dasar murahan!" Yeoja tadi menyentak dengan kasar.

.

.

.

 _'Pletak!'_ Ada sebuah benda kecil mengkilat melayang dari belakang Jungkook, yang langsung mengenai dahi yeoja tersebut. Yup itu paku. "Hik!" Yeoja itu tersentak "An-Andwe, a-aku bisa mati disini" Gumam Yeoja itu sambil menengok kan wajahnya yang bergetar itu ke samping kanan. Darah mulai mengalir dari dahinya, Ia melihat Taehyung yang masih dalam posisinya, namun posisi tangannya masih seperti memegang sesuatu.

'Ting tong' Bel rumah berbunyi. Seluruh manusia yang berada disana kaget dan terdiam. "Diam kalian, aku akan membuka pintu dulu. Kookie kau lanjutkan saja" Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung berdiri dan turun untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _'Jegrek_ ' "Yah... kalian terlalu cepat kesini"

"Hei, kau kurang ajar, tak ku restui kalian nanti" Taehyung membelakkan matanya.

"Ehehe iya, Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung selamat datang!" Pekiknya sambil memeluk kedua namja yang berada di depannya "Silahkan masuk kalian berdua" Taehyung membukakan pintu itu lebih lebar.

"Dasar" Yoongi mendengus kasar, ia masuk diikuti dengan Jimin di belakangnya, ia membuka mante lnya. "Mana Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi sambil membantu Jimin melepas mantel nya, kemudian menggantungkan mantel tersebut.

"Oh, dia sedang berada di atas. Apa kalian membawakan kami makanan? Sepertinya kantung belanjaan itu besar." Taehyung berharap mereka membawa makanan yang enak serta tidak manis. Jimin hanya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk duduk serta tersenyum, Taehyung menatapnya khawatir. Biasanya ia masuk selalu rusuh dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan untuk rumahnya. "Jiminie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mendekat ke arah nya. Jimin hanya mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa" Jawabnya lesu. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas.

"Ia sakit karena terlalu shook melihat ku tadi" Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin, menarik kepala Jimin agar bersandar di pundaknya. Jimin dengan cepat menggusalkan wajahnya ke leher hyung tercinta nya. "Yah, ia melihat ku memecahkan kepala seorang anak kecil, dan otaknya berhamburan. Aku tidak tahu jika Jimin disana, harusnya kau bilang jika jijik dengan otak Jim" Jimin hanya ber dehem.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memecahkan kepala anak kecil?!" Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kkkk, tentu saja aku hanya jengkel dengannya. Ia mengataiku seperti mayat, yasudah kujadikan saja dia sebagai mayat yang asli." Jimin terkekeh.

"Alasan yang bodoh hyung" Yoongi menampar dagu Jimin pelan.

"Ish, itu benar" Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin dan mengsedekap kan tangannya.

"Kkk iya iya" Jimin menarik Yoongi ke pelukan nya. "Lain kali, kendalikan emosi mu hyung. Itu tidak baik, bagaimana jika ibunya mencari?" Yoongi mempout kan bibirnya. Jimin yang gemas pun mengetatkan pelukan nya dan mengecupi bibir tipis Yoongi. "Sudah, kau manis. Percuma kau marah" Yoongi berdecih, dan berdiri meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk lemah. Dasar kejam.

"Jungkook di atas kan?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah" Yoongi menaiki tangga untuk melihat adik sepupunya itu. "Jungkookie, kau sedang apa eoh?!" Yoongi memanggil Jungkook yang berada di atas.

"Aaaa jangan naik hyung!" Seruan dari Jungkook menghentikan langkah Yoongi yang masih berada di tengah perjalanan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aaaaa ini jelek sekali, sebentar lima menit!" Terdengar suara gemuruh di atas, sepertinya Jungkook panik. "Hei! Kau jangan memberontak, hyungku akan marah jika melihatnya!"

"Ada apa kookie?" Yoongi terkekeh "biarkan hyung melihat" Yoongi menaiki anak tangga lagi, namun dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Tidaaaaaaak, ini jelek hyung!" Jungkook menutup mata Yoongi saat ia melihat hyungnya sudah memunculkan surai hitamnya.

"Kkkk biarkan aku melihat" Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook, dan menaiki empat anak tangga lagi di ikuti dengan Jungkook yang memasang raut ketakutan. "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi memekik. Jungkook hanya diam di tempat, menunduk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Emmmh emmmmmh!" Yeoja yeoja itu mencoba meminta bantuan kepada Yoongi, sunbae mereka. Mereka sudah berlumuran darah dan wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi menggertak, Jungkook tersentak "Kau tahu?, kau melakukannya dengan buruk!" Jungkook mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Perlihatkan cara mu memegang cutter itu!"

Mata Jungkook sudah membendung air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Ia mengeluarkan cutter yang ia bawa, kemudian mengangkatnya. "Se- hiks seperti ini hyung" Jungkook meneteskan sebulir air mata, yang langsung ia seka dengan tangannya. Sehingga noda merah itu mengotori wajah Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum "Kau sudah benar memegang nya sayang" Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dan menghapus noda darah tersebut "Lanjutkan, aku ingin melihatnya" Jungkook tersenyum. Pasalnya baru kali ini, hyungnya mau melihat dirinya bermain. Pertama kali ia menunjukan permainannya kepada Yoongi, Hyungnya malah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan Yoongi tidak mau lagi melihat Jungkook bermain. "Biarkan aku sedikit memperbaikinya."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengambil cutter baru yang berada di nakas meja "Perhatikan baik-baik" Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat. Yoongi melepas kain yang menutupi mulut salah satu yeoja tersebut.

"Arggghhhhh! Hentikaaaaaaaaaaan!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hmmm... Mau di lanjut tidak?

NoxChu bingung ga ada saran nih...

.

.

 **NoxChu~**


	3. Let's Play

" **Arggghhhhh! Hentikaaaaaaaaaaan!"**

.

.

Let's Play

.

Pshyco Pt.3

.

-NoxChu

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin mendongak ke lantai atas, mereka berteriak terlalu kencang. Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu, mengecek sekitar pekarangan rumah itu. "Yahh... tumben tidak ada yang memprotes" Taehyung terkekeh. Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar kejujuran dari namja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Jimin, kau tahu..." Taehyung menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Jimin hanya ber dehem, menyenderkan tubuh, dan menutup matanya. Taehyung terkekeh "Kenapa para polisi dan negara tidak bisa menemukan kita?" Jimin terkekeh masih dengan menutup matanya. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Mungkin mereka takut" Jimin menjawab dengan santai.

"Mana mungkin" Taehyung mendengus kasar "Aku ingin sekali berurusan dengan para polisi dan intel yang dikirim oleh negara kkkk" Taehyung menyalakan TV yang ada di depannya dengan remote, dan ikut bersandar. Pemandangan pertama dari TV itu adalah siaran berita.

.

.

' _Telah di temukan seorang anak ber umur 10 tahun yang hilang saat pulang sekolah, ia ditemukan di taman dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.'_ Jimin membuka matanya dan menyimak berita tersebut _'Anak ini ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, kepala yang hancur secara berkeping-keping, polisi masih menyelidiki dan mencari kepingan yang hilang"._ Jimin menelan ludahnya, " _Diduga ia di bunuh oleh teman sekelas nya, lantaran di lokasi kejadian sang pembunuh hanya meninggalkan palu kecil dan sebuah tas merah."_ Jimin menghela nafas nya, ia lega karena hyung tercinta nya tidak masuk ke daftar pembunuhan.

"Kenapa Jim?" Tanya Taehyung polos.

"Ish kau ini, itu Yoongi hyung. Ia sempat mencuri tas seorang anak SD dan membunuh anak itu." Taehyung terkekeh "Itu tidak lucu, bagaimana jika hyungku tertangkap lagi?" Jimin menampakkan wajah datar nya.

"Santai saja lah" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin "Lagipula Kookie juga pernah terbawa suasana dan akhirnya merobek bibir siswi di kelasnya kkkk" Jimin membelakkan matanya, ia tak percaya bahwa Jungkook kesayangannya itu berani melakukannya di area sekolah.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggh!" Suara teriakkan yang menggema di sekitar ruangan.

"Hentikan, Jungkook!" Suara gemuruh di atas mengejutkan yang di bawah.

"Ahahahahaha dadamu bagus sekali nunn!" Dan setelahnya suara teriakan yang keras kembali terdengar "Kau terlalu berisik nunn!"

"Taehyung! Jungkook kehilangan kontrol, naiklah bodoh!" Yoongi berteriak dari atas, dan dengan segera Taehyung dan Jimin menaiki tangga.

"Kookie!" Taehyung membentak Jungkook yang sedang menusuk-nusuk buah dada yeoja yang berada di tengah, sehingga dada yeoja itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Bahkan beberapa dagingnya terkoyak dan jatuh ke lantai. Yeoja tersebut berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, kedua temannya hanya me nunduk dan menangis tak ingin melihat teman yang sedang di siksa oleh hoobaenya yang manis.

"H-hyuung" Jungkook menengokkan wajahnya secara perlahan dan menjatuhkan pisau buah yang ia genggam. Suaranya bergetar, sedikit terdengar isakkan disana, wajahnya memerah dan di penuhi dengan air mata. "Hyungie hiks, maafkan aku..." Jungkook menangis.

"Ooh Kookie..." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang perutnya sedang di dekap oleh Yoongi karna menahannya tadi. Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke pelukkannya, mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata sayang sebanyak-banyaknya. "Jangan sampai membunuhnya, mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk lemah, ia menggusalkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung, menyebabkan baju putih yang di pakai Taehyung sedikit terkena noda merah.

"Hyungiee" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, taehyung terkekeh dan menggendong namja manis yang sedang di dekap nya ini. "Ajari aku cara mencongkel mata, aku tidak tahu" Jungkook mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu. Taehyung yang gemas pun langsung mengecupnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah yeoja yang di sebelah kiri. Yoongi menyingkir dan berjalan ke arah Jimin yang sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya, membantunya berjalan ke arah sofa, dan menidurkan nya di sana.

' _Ting Tong'_ Suara bell rumah itu berbunyi "Biar aku saja, aku juga akan mengambilkan obat untukmu" Yoongi menahan dada Jimin yang hendak bangkit, kemudian turun ke bawah.

.

.

"Hungieeee, kau lamaaa!" Jungkook memberontak di gendongan Taehyung.

"Oh iya aku lupa kkkkk mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran nya." Taehyung membenarkan posisi gendongannya. "Hei cantik" Yeoja yang berada di depan Taehyung bergetar mendengar suara berat Taehyung "Angkat kepalamu, kami tidak bisa melihatnya" Taehyung mencengkeram rahang yeoja tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke atas, menyebabkan manik hitam nya bertatapan langsung dengan manik tajam dari Taehyung.

Kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan, wajahnya memang tidak terluka, namun bekas bekas darah dan air mata menempel di sana. Oh! Jangan lupa contoh belahan yang di berikan oleh Yoongi di bagian perut rata yeoja tersebut.

"O- o- oppa... hiks, aku minta maaf, biarkan aku pulang" Yeoja itu kembali menangis di dalam cengkeraman Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, mata yeoja itu membola dan terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, sekarang kook!" Se detik kemudian Jungkook memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam salah satu bola mata yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu mencoba menutup matanya, namun hanya mata kirinya yang berhasil ia tutup, karekarena mata yang kanan sudah Jungkook cengkeram dengan kuat.

"Aaaaaah! Lepaskaaan! Tidaaaaaaaak!" Jungkook menekan masuk jarinya lebih dalam.

"Nah begitu, lalu kau harus memutar nya" Jungkook memutari sisi-sisi bola mata itu dengan jari yang tadi ia masukkan. Teriak kan terus menggema dari ruangan tersebut menyebabkan Jimin mendesis frustasi.

"Hei bisakah mereka tenang sedikit! Kau hanya tinggal menariknya kook!" Jimin melempar sebuah bantal dari sofa itu ke Taehyung.

"Aku suka hihi" Taehyung menyengir tak bersalah.

.

.

' _Clack!'_ Jungkook menarik bola mata tersebut _'Splurt'_ Dan cairan memancur, membasahi wajahnya.

"Iiiii menjijikan!" Jungkook membuang bola mata tersebut dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Yeoja itu me nunduk kembali, rasanya seperti sebagian hidupnya telah hilang. Tidak! Memang sebagian hidupnya telah hilang sedari tadi. Ia semakin melemah-dan melemah kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau salah kan, sudah aku bilang. Jimin bodoh itu tidak bisa mencongkel mata seseorang" Taehyung membantu membersihkan sisa cairan di wajah Jungkook.

"Hei" Suara Yoongi meng interupsi mereka semua "Tetangga memarahi kita lagi" Yoongi mendesah lemah kemudian duduk di sofa yang sedang di tiduri oleh Jimin "Mereka terganggu dengan teriak kan menjijikan itu. Mereka bilang, mereka juga sedang mengerjai seseorang, mereka juga ingin mendengar tangisan dan teriakkan mainan mereka." Yoongi membuka obat yang ia bawa "Jadi, akhiri saja. Jungkook juga sudah tampak letih." Yoongi memberikan obat itu kepada Jimin.

Taehyung merasakan ada yang bersender di pundaknya, Jungkook sepertinya memang sudah mengantuk "Sudah Kookie?" Tanyanya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menggusalkan wajahnya. "Mari kita mandi, kajjaaa" Taehyung membawa lari Jungkook ke kamar mandi.

Setibanya di kamar mandi Taehyung melepas pakaiannya, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mengisi bathup nya dengan air hangat dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dan Taehyung menyusul Jungkook untuk duduk di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menciumi punggung tersebut.

.

.

' _Byur'_ Taehyung kaget, pasalnya ada air yang membasahi langsung kepalanya.

"Yak! Kookie, kenapa kau menyiram ku?!" Jungkook terkekeh lucu, menampilkan gigi kelinci nya yang imut.

"Aku kan memang ingin mandi, Hyung." Jungkook menyiramkan air kembali dan menggosok dirinya sendiri. Taehyung hanya menyandar kan tubuhnya dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang menggosok dirinya sendiri. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Jungkook berdiri dan keluar dari bathup.

"Kau tidak mandi Hyung?" Jungkook mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, namun Taehyung hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungkook cemas "Kau tidak apa hyung?" Jungkook berlutut dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Taehyung, ia melihat ke bawah. Waw... Taehyung menegang.

"Keluarlah Kook" Taehyung menggeser duduknya.

"Mau ku bantu?" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja." Taehyung membuang muka.

Jungkook Tersenyum girang, dan mencium pipi Taehyung. Kemudian memasuki bathup kembali, memunggungi Taehyung dan menungging kan pinggulnya. "Ayo masukkan saja" Taehyung menyeringai kejam.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berdiri, menciumi punggung serta leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma Jungkook dalam dalam, memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang kontras dengan warna kulit namja yang ada di kukungan nya tersebut.

"Mnh Hyungie, aku mengantuk cepat masukkan saj-AH!" Taehyung memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang tanpa presentasi terlebih dahulu. Menyebabkan teriak kan kesakitan dari Jungkook.

"Shhh maafkan aku sayang, kau yang minta" Taehyung memeluk tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Taehyung menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan sambil mengecupi leher Jungkook.

"Mnnh, cepath hah Hyung" Jungkook meremas bokong Taehyung yang berada di atasnya. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, sambil mengecupi pundak Jungkook. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple pink indah milik Jungkook, dan tangan kirinya mengurut kejantanan yang berada di depan.

"Nggh Hyungghh ah!, fasterrhh hah hah hah..." Taehyung mengangguk dan mempercepat tempo dorongan dan kocokan di kejantanan Jungkook. Taehyung menghentak dengan kasar dan tanpa irama, menyebabkan Jungkook mendesah dan hampir terjungkal ke depan. Ia mendesah di setiap hentakkan yang Taehyung berikan. Semakin lama Taehyung menghentak, semakin cepat pula tempo yang diberikan.

"Hyunggghh ak-aku akanhh Arggh!" Taehyung mengangguk dan mempercepat lagi hentak dan kocokan nya.

"Bersama, tahan sebentar" Jungkook merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang berkedut dan semakin besar didalam sana. Kaki Jungkook mulai bergetar, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan bebannya, _'Bruk!' 'Jlep'_ ia jatuh terduduk di atas kejantanan Taehyung. "Aaaahhh!" Kejantanan itu semakin melesat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Taehyung menaik turunkan Jungkook yang berada di atasnya.

"Kookh Ah akuh..." Jungkook tidak peduli dan merapatkan lubang nya kala kejantanan Taehyung mulai berkedut-kedut tak beraturan. "Ahhhh! Hyungiiieee!" Dan saat itu juga Jungkook mengeluarkan cairan putih kental nya, badanya melengkung seperti panah, kakinya terjinjit, dan desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menanam kejantanannya dalam-dalam, menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Jungkook. "Aahhh Kookieee!" Mendesah panjang karna orgams yang ia dapat.

Ia melepas penyatuan tersebut "Terimakasih bunny, Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk lemah dan tertidur di pundak Taehyung. "Kkkk manisnya." Taehyung membersihkan dirinya, dan Jungkook, kemudian berjalan ke kamar untuk tidur. Ia mengenakkan baju tidur berwarna putih dan memakaikan pakaian tidur ke Jungkook pula. "Astaga! Aku lupa membereskan mereka!" Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook kemudian lari keluar.

.

.

"Hyung!, antar aku ke..." Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bingung karna ruangan tengah yang berada di atas itu sudah bersih dan harum.

 _'Kring_ _kring_ ' Telefon rumah itu berbunyi. Taehyung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

 _'V?'_

'Nde, waeyo?"

 _'Good job, aku suka pekerjaan kekasihmu, akan ku masukkan dia ke daftar sunbae'_

Taehyung menyeringai "Baiklah ge, terimakasih" Sambungan telefon itu tertutup. Taehyung meletakkan gagang telefon itu ke tempatnya.

"Hyung antarkan aku ke bloody bank!" Serunya.

"Apa? Mereka datang dan membawanya pergi, biarkan mereka yang mengurus, kau tidurlah" Yoongi memakaikan selimut untuk Jimin yang juga tertidur di sofa. Jimin tampak damai.

"Kau tidur di kamarmu hyung?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku akan menjaga Jimin disini" Yoongi hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku akan ambilkan, kau tunggu disini saja" Taehyung tersenyum dan mengambilkan kasur tipis, bantal, guling, dan selimut dari kamar Yoongi, menggelarnya di lantai, dan menata nya. "Terimakasih hyung." Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dan mengucap terimakasih berkali-kali.

"Ya ya ya, lekaslah tidur! Kau besok sekolah bukan?" Yoongi mendorong Taehyung.

"Kkkk galak sekali sih, baiklah jaljayo" Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya, dan memeluk Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjelajahi alam mimpi. "Mimpi indah sayang" Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook dalam, kemudian menyusul Jungkook, untuk bermain bersama di dunia mimpi.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Ummm habis ini bakal ada dor dor an

mau dilanjut ngga?

.

maaf ya, ada kesalahan tadi hehe, ada yg di ganti kok. kalo mau baca ulang aja hehehehe

.

-NoxChu


End file.
